Wireless devices (such as smart phones) in wireless or mobile communication systems usually employ radio frequency switches for selecting radio frequency channels. For example, the radio frequency switch is configured to select a transmitting channel and a receiving channel in a WiFi or Bluetooth module; and the radio frequency switch is configured for multi-band multi-mode controlling in the mobile communication. The radio frequency switch is more and more important in a design for a radio frequency front end of the wireless mobile terminal device. The low noise amplifier is a device necessarily for the radio frequency front end and is configured for amplifying weak radio frequency (RF) signals received by an antenna, and the amplified RF signals are outputted to a post-amplifier or a mixer for amplification processing or frequency conversion processing.
In the related art, the radio frequency switch and the low noise amplifier are modules separated from each other, which cause more area occupations and large parasitic effects.